


Somebody to Die for

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [609]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: AS Monaco, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Heavy Angst, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Marks, Past Relationship(s), Scarification, Songfic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27169015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Wissam est né sans marque sur le poignet, sans avenir défini et tracé, il est le seul comme ça.
Relationships: Wissam Ben Yedder/Niko Kovač
Series: FootballShot [609]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 3





	Somebody to Die for

_"I used to think that the worst thing in life was to end up alone. It's not. The worst thing in life is to end up with people who make you feel alone." Robin Williams_

Somebody to Die for

**"It is if everyone dies alone."  
"Does that scare you?"  
"I don't want to be alone."**

Wissam n’avait jamais eu de nom ou de marque sur le poignet pour lui prouver qu’un jour quelqu’un s’intéresserait à lui. Jamais quelqu’un ne lui avait fait de déclaration ou ne lui avait offert quelque chose pour la Saint-Valentin. Parce que tout le monde était occupé à s’occuper avec le fameux nom sur le poignet inscrit à la naissance par le destin, occupé à rêvasser de son futur amour, occupé à ne s’attacher qu’à une image idéalisée d’un futur proche où seul le commun prendrait sens. Wissam en a toujours été frustré, il est le seul homme sur cette planète à ne pas avoir de tatouage indélébile sur le bras, le seul à n’avoir personne dans sa vie. Il est oublié par la chance, pas de nom inscrit dans ce vieux livre sacré qu’on appelle le destin autour de lui. Quand il était plus jeune, seul, terriblement seul, il avait tendance à avoir peur de cette situation, de n’avoir jamais personne pour l’accompagner durant le reste de sa vie, de ne jamais pouvoir bâtir des amitiés solides parce que ses proches seraient occupés à fonder une famille, construire une maison, se charger des assurances et changer les couches. Wissam savait qu’il ne serait jamais de ces gens-là, qu’il était le cas à part qui ne trouverait sens qu’à sa fin. Alors peu importe comment le sort pourrait s’acharner sur lui, il s’était promis de ne jamais être seul. Le sport voulait de lui, alors il voulait du sport. Comme il le pensait, il avait construit des relations avec des étrangers tatoués à travers le monde grâce au football, alors il avait moins peur au fil des années.

**I look for you  
Every day  
Every night  
I close my eyes  
From the fear  
From the light  
As I wander down the avenue so confused  
Guess I'll try and force a smile**

Le problème restait pourtant toujours le même au fil de ces mêmes années, Wissam n’avait pas de marques, pas d’attaches, d’âme avec laquelle partager sa vie, pas de sourire avec lequel il pourrait construire une famille, élever des enfants Il serait seul pour toujours et mourrait sans aucune pierre tombale significative à côté de la sienne Sa peau bronzée resterait toujours celle où aucune encre n’avait pu lier sa vie à celle d’une autre personne. Aucune femme ne le regarderait jamais de haut en bas alors qu’il ferait le petit-déjeuner, aucun homme ne franchirait jamais la barrière de ses lèvres pour lui voler son souffle, aucun enfant ne tiendra jamais sa main dans la sienne pour lui demander de l’accompagner durant ses premiers pas. Wissam serait à jamais seul et personne ne sera près de lui. Peu importe combien il essayait d’être performant sur les terrains, peu importe combien de fois il tiendra ses coéquipiers dans ses bras, il sera toujours le seul avec un poignet vierge. Il est abandonné par tout ce qu’il l’entoure, et pourtant il est sûr que quelqu’un, quelque part, et dans la même situation que lui. Un jour, il trouvera cette personne et sera capable de lui offrir le plus beau des destins. Belle promise irréaliste alors qu’il assiste à un autre mariage.

**Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday  
Couples holding hands on a runway  
They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down  
Solo shadow on a sidewalk  
Just want somebody to die for  
Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down  
I just want somebody to die for**

Ce n’est pas normal. Bien sûr ce ne sont pas ses affaires, bien sûr il ne doit pas regarder, bien sûr il ferait mieux de se taire et faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu, mais Wissam cherche et ne trouve pas depuis trente ans, alors s’il a désormais le moindre espoir, il doit le saisir pour essayer de comprendre la raison de son existence. Causerie d’après entraînement, il glisse ses yeux sur la manche retroussée du coach, pour apercevoir un bras gauche couvert de bandage. Il n’a jamais vu quel nom recouvre la peau de son entraîneur. Il n’a aucune idée de qui peut partager la vie de Niko Kovač. Un espoir fou naît et meurt à la fois dans sa poitrine. Quelqu’un serait donc comme lui, si près de lui ? Mais même si c’était le cas, même si cet énième pourcentage de bonheur se réalisait, pourraient-ils seulement être ensemble ? S’aimeraient-ils seulement sans une main invisible pour les guider dans l’inconnu ? Wissam n’a aucune idée de ce qu’il doit faire pour en être sûr, il n’a aucune foutue idée de s’il doit tenter au risque d’échouer ou s’il doit se taire et continuer d’accepter passivement que sa vie n’a aucun but…

**I long for you  
Just a touch (does that scare you?)  
Of your hand  
You don't leave my mind  
Lonely days I'm feeling  
Like a fool for dreaming**

**As I wander down the avenue so confused  
Guess I'll try and force a smile**

Wissam a décidé au fil des semaines, au fil des sourires échangés et des poignées de main où les bandages ne se défaisaient toujours pas pour lui répondre, qu’il devait aller chercher la réponse par lui-même. Si Niko ne lui montre pas s’il est comme lui, il se doit d’apprendre la vérité par lui-même. Il se glisse jusqu’à sa chambre d’hôtel, avec l’aide des employés pour lui montrer le chemin et lui ouvrir la porte, parce qu’il n’a aucune réponse quand il toque. Une fois à l’intérieur, seul face à son destin, Wissam fait le tour de la chambre en espérant trouver le plus rapidement possible son entraîneur pour savoir si la soudaine attirance qu’il a pour lui provient de son imagination, ou si un lien peut tout de même se former malgré la marque qu’il ne porte pas. Il pousse la porte de la salle de bain pour le voir finalement, allongé dans son bain, recouvert d’une mousse blanche qui lui ferait presque croire qu’il s’était trompé de chambre et qu’il faisait face à un touriste se reposant après une longue journée de marche. Wissam s’avance lentement, cherchant juste à poser son regard sur le bras gauche enfoui sous le savon, et il ne peut que regarder son entraîneur en attendant sa réponse. Ses yeux fermés, lèvres légèrement ouvertes pour laisser échapper des faibles souffles qu’il distingue à peine, airpod dans les oreilles, son bras droit ressortant pour rester accroché à la baignoire. Comme endormi. Il est si beau, comme un ange. Mais son bras gauche échappant à peine à la mousse lui apprend une partie de la vérité. Pas de nom.

**Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday  
Couples holding hands on a runway  
They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down  
Solo shadow on a sidewalk  
Just want somebody to die for  
Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down  
I just want somebody to die for  
I just want somebody to die for (to die for)  
I just want somebody to die for**

Wissam s’assoit sur le lit de son entraîneur, à côté de lui, ses yeux toujours profondément encrés sur la peau qu’il a du mal à comprendre. Ils sont pareils ? Il pensait que c’était impossible... Il murmure sa question en sentant cette même main se poser sur ses cheveux, Wissam n’avait jamais espéré pour autant, et pourtant tout est toujours aussi étrange. Cette partie de bras n’est pas vierge. Il y a des marques dessus, rouges et blanches, des stries anciennes et nouvelles, des entailles profondes que le temps semble ne pas pouvoir faire disparaître. Wissam est obligé de demander, même s’il voit le regard triste de son entraîneur. _Relation avec quelqu’un du Bayern, tout se passait bien, je t’offrirai le monde. D’abord des larmes et un bras qui se glisse autour de la taille, l’embrassade n’est pas suffisant pour lui. Il justifie l’acte par les résultats moyens de la période. Douleur extrême. Il profite de lui. Pourquoi ? Si mal…_

**"Does that scare you?"  
"I don't want to be alone."**

Wissam est abasourdi par cette révélation. Il y avait donc bien un nom sous cet amas de cicatrices, de scarifications volontaires. Impossible de faire partir ce nom terrorisant porteur de tant de traumatismes qu’il faut le recouvrir d’hideuses marques, se blesser jusqu’à ne plus reconnaître la peau, remplacer la douleur de la trahison par la souffrance du grattement à ongles arrachant le derme, refusant de laisser l’encre du destin le libérer. Il avale la boule dans sa gorge quand ses bras passent naturellement autour du cou de Niko pour le tenir contre lui, essayer de le réconforter comme il peut malgré le manque de contact que lui a imposé le destin. Il ne sait pas quoi dire ou faire pour arranger cette situation, parce que même s’il ne sait pas ce que ça fait d’être trahi par celui qu’on aime, il peut très facilement imaginer la douleur qui ronge Niko. Wissam reste silencieux, le cœur lourd dans sa poitrine, il ne peut pas être le bon pour ça. Il ne pourra jamais l’être, mais il est là, et il ne va pas relâcher le corps qui tremble contre le sien à cause de larmes. Jamais.

**Pink lemonade sipping on a Sunday  
Couples holding hands on a runway  
They're all posing in a picture frame whilst my world's crashing down  
Solo shadow on a sidewalk  
Just want somebody to die for  
Sunshine living on a perfect day while my world's crashing down  
I just want somebody to die for  
I just want somebody to die for (to die for)**


End file.
